Le Spectateur de la Vie
by Zangator
Summary: J'ai toujours été spectateur de ma vie. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais aimé vivre différemment. Je ne suis peut être pas fait pour être l'acteur de ma propre existence après tout. Du moins, c'est ce que j'en ai conclu.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Comme tout les matins, j'attendais dans le froid l'arrivée du bus. Je ne portais pas de bonnet ou de gants, malgré la température dans les négatifs. J'avais horreur de porter ce genre de vêtements. Je préférais ressentir toute cette fraicheur sur ma peau. Sentir mes oreilles brûler de froid à en rougir, souffler au creux de mes paumes pour ressentir un semblant de chaleur, passer ma langue sur mes lèvres gercées, tout ceci m'était agréable. Cela me donnait l'impression d'être en symbiose avec mon corps, je me sentais fragile et vulnérable. Je me sentais vivant. J'adorais vraiment ce petit moment, seul, dans la froideur du matin.

J'avais pour habitude d'arriver très en avance à mon arrêt, je n'avais jamais su vraiment pourquoi. Je faisais ça machinalement, par automatisme. Je savais très bien que j'arrivais trop en avance, mais je continuais tout de même. Peut-être étais-ce inconsciemment pour profiter de ce moment de solitude dans le froid.

Après plusieurs minutes à être seul, un garçon arriva à son tour. Il avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il balançait sa tête au rythme de la musique, tout en marchant les mains dans les poches. Il trainait les pieds. Son sac à dos tombait dans le bas de son dos et semblait contenir peu de chose. Il semblait déjà si démotivé.

Il alla s'installer loin de moi, sans un mot, sans un geste, sans un regard. Je le salua : Il ne donna aucune réponse. Je ne lui en voulais pas, j'avais l'habitude. Ce n'était pas le premier matin où il ne me répondait pas, et il était loin d'être le seul. A vrai dire, tout le monde était comme ça avec moi. Ils savaient que j'étais là, que j'étais seul, mais personne ne se donnait la peine ne serais-ce que de me saluer. L'ignorance gagnait face à la politesse. D'autres étudiants arrivèrent les uns après les autres, aucun ne prêta attention à mon égard. Certains petits groupes se formaient au fur et à mesure des arrivées. Ils échangeait quelques mots.

J'avais fini par totalement m'habituer, eux aussi visiblement. A leurs yeux je n'étais qu'un élément de plus dans le décor. Je n'étais pas conforme à la norme, j'étais différent. Je ne rentrais pas dans le moule de la société, dans le modèle-type. Je sortais de l'ordinaire. Les gens se méfiaient de moi. Ils se disaient peut-être qu'en rentrant en contact avec moi, ils deviendraient à leur tour une sorte d'intrus à ce monde. Ils redoutaient de se retrouver dans ma situation. Comment leur en vouloir ? Je ne souhaitais cela à personne.

Le bus arriva, bien qu'en retard par rapport à son horaire habituel. Le verglas sur la route avait certainement du le ralentir. Les autres personnes de mon arrêt se bousculèrent pour rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur du bus. Je regardais faire d'un air déconnecté. Je ne me précipita pas, et laissa faire. J'entra le dernier.

Je chercha une place du regard. Et c'était là, pour la première fois de la journée, que l'on prêtait attention à moi. Tout le monde me fixait. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, je savais très bien ce qu'ils redoutaient. Chacun d'entre eux se demandaient où j'allais bien pouvoir décider de m'asseoir. Ils me redoutaient une fois encore. Tous espéraient que je ne viendrais pas m'asseoir à leur côté. Je m'avançais dans l'allée centrale, tournant la tête de droite à gauche pour trouver un siège libre. J'alla finalement m'asseoir là où il n'y avait personne.

J'avais pour habitude d'être côté fenêtre. Cela me permettait de regarder défiler le paysage. Je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à écouter les gens qui m'entouraient. J'écoutais attentivement les conversations des sièges adjacents. Chaque matin était un peu comme un épisode de leur vie. J'avais commencé à suivre ça comme une sitcom de mauvaise qualité. Je savais donc que la rouquine de la cinquième rangée était éperdument amoureuse du jeune métisse de la septième mais qu'elle n'osait pas lui avouer. Je savais également que ce même garçon était déjà en couple avec une fille de sa classe mais que cela devait rester secret car celle-ci n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter des garçons à cause de ses parents qui lui interdisaient toute relation amoureuse. Il n'y avait rien de passionnant, mais cela se laissait écouter, le temps me paraissait passer plus vite.

Parfois, je m'imaginais révéler tout ce que je savais. Je savais tellement de choses. Tout bougerait si je parlais. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas à intervenir, cela m'était interdit. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi, mais mon rôle était d'être là, et seulement d'être là. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un spectateur de la vie.


	2. Chapitre I 1  Amitié

**PARTIE I**

Chapitre 1

L'Amitié

J'étais en dernière année de lycée. Tout se passait assez bien pour moi, je possédais des résultats relativement corrects. L'examen final s'amorçait bien. Je n'avais pas de quoi me plaindre, j'obtenais toujours des notes convenables sans avoir à fournir une grande intensité de travail. Je me reposais sur mes capacités, je savais très bien que je pouvais obtenir encore davantage mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Ma vie au lycée ressemblait à peu près à tout le reste de ma vie. J'étais le genre de personne que tout le monde croise des centaines de fois dans les couloirs mais dont on ne retient pas le visage. Je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Il en était de même avec les professeurs. Ils leur arrivaient souvent d'oublier comment je m'appelais. Je me faisais vraiment peu remarquer : je n'étais pas turbulent, je ne participais pas en classe, j'étais toujours assis sans voisin du côté fenêtre. J'étais tellement banal. Une banalité presque anormale à en croire certains. La plupart de mes camarades de classe m'ignoraient, ou parlaient de moi avec désinvolture. Personne ne se souciait vraiment de moi, de ce que je pouvais ressentir ou simplement penser. J'étais là, mais je me devais d'être sans avis, sans jugement, sans parole. Ils n'hésitaient pas à parler en mal de moi, même si je me trouvais à côté d'eux. Ils savaient tous très bien que je ne répliquerais pas. J'étais comme ça.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, j'aimais bien mes heures au sein du lycée. Cela me permettait d'échapper un peu à chez moi, même si je ne m'étais jamais vraiment plaint de ma famille. En même temps… m'étais-je déjà plaint de quelque chose ? Le rythme scolaire installait une certaine routine, que j'appréciais. Il m'était agréable d'avoir une vie réglée, calibrée, sans moment pour l'imprévu. Je n'étais pas apte à faire face à ce genre de situation. Mais ce qui me rendait le lycée si appréciable était la présence de quelques personnes avec lesquelles j'avais réussi à tisser des liens. Je crois que je peux les appeler amis, en ce qui me concerne, je les considère comme tels.

J'étais justement ce jour-là dans la cour extérieure de mon lycée. J'y allais sans réfléchir, cela était devenu un réflexe avec les années. Même s'il faisait extrêmement froid, comme c'était le cas cette fois-ci, je m'y rendais. Nous avions, mes amis et moi, un petit coin que nous nous étions approprié. Un immense arbre, un vieux chêne, autour duquel on se retrouvait dès que nous le pouvions. Depuis peu de temps, il avait perdu l'intégralité de ses feuilles, et ressemblait à un vieux tronc mort. Le vent et le givre avait brisé la plupart de ses branches.

Comme à l'accoutumée, j'arrivais le dernier. Mes amis étaient déjà là.

- Dépêche-toi !

J'accéléra légèrement l'allure pour arriver plus vite tout en fixant mon amie qui venait de faisait un grand signe de bras. Il s'agissait de Marie, mon amie d'enfance. Elle avait le même âge que moi, mais elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, notamment à cause de son visage bien rond et de ses petites joues rosées par le froid. Elle avait les cheveux blonds tombant sur les épaules, et des yeux marron. Ses petites mains étaient emmitouflées dans les grandes poches de sa veste à capuche verte. Elle m'avait tout l'air d'être frigorifiée. A peine étais-je arrivé près du grand chêne, qu'elle me saisit le bras et s'y agrippa avec rage. Je la laissa faire sans vraiment comprendre l'intérêt de son geste.

- J'ai froid ! Je suis vraiment gelée !

La remarque de Marie fit soupirer Daniel. Daniel, surnommé « Dan » par quelques-uns, était grand aux yeux verts. Il avait un sweet noir et un pantalon en jean un peu trop grand pour lui, il marchait dessus au niveau des talons. Autour du cou, il avait une écharpe en soie grise et bleue. Il me cracha la fumée de sa cigarette au visage, ce qui me fit toussoter. Je ne supportais vraiment pas la cigarette.

- T'as toujours froid, quelque soit le temps…

Marie leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement. Je préférais m'abstenir de faire un commentaire, une fois de plus. Daniel aurait de toute façon fini par avoir le dernier mot. Je n'avais pas le sens de la réparti, et je n'avais pas envie de me laisser aller à quelques joutes verbales avec quelqu'un qui rentrait dans la catégorie qu'on appelle « ami ».

- Dan, file-moi ton feu s't'eu plait.

D'un geste nonchalant, Daniel sortit son briquet de la poche de son jean et le posa dans la main tendue de Lisa. Lisa était la dernière du groupe. Elle avait un an de plus que nous tous. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés et châtains, et des yeux d'un bleu lagon. Elle avait un piercing sur la narine droite. Malgré le froid, elle était vêtue de façon assez légère : un haut marron avec une veste en cuir noire, et un pantalon tout aussi foncé. Elle n'avait en chaussures que des ballerines fines. A l'aide du briquet de Daniel, elle réussit à allumer sa cigarette. Elle commença à humer de la fumée, tout en rendant le briquet. Elle agitait ses jambes de façon insistante, sans doute à cause du froid. Marie claquait des dents.

- Tu fumes encore, toi ? Demanda Marie. Tu étais pas sensée arrêter ?

- J'ai essayé, j'ai pas réussi. Et puis merde ! On est jeunes, faut en profiter !

- Fumer c'est profiter ? Quelle belle vision des choses… Nous, on fume pas, et on en profite très bien !

Marie se retourna vers moi et me regarda. Elle attendait visiblement un signe d'approbation de ma part. Je me résigna à hocher la tête.

- Ha ! Tu vois !

- Ouais, ouais …

Lisa semblait peu convaincue - ou peu intéressée - par la réponse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Profiter de la vie. Etais-ce seulement possible de profiter de la vie ? Etais-ce ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Non. Je n'étais qu'une simple présence. Je n'étais que l'esclave de mon existence. Je ne vivais pas ma vie, je l'observais. Je ne profitais pas de la vie, je la subissais.


End file.
